The Scherbatsky Stinson Christmas
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: Future fic. Barney and Robin celebrate Christmas with their two kids. Barney/Robin, mentions of Marshall/Lily and Ted/Mother


Disclaimer: How I Met Your Mother doesn't belong to me. No copyright infrigement intended.

* * *

Robin Scherbatsky-Stinson was exhausted. She and Barney had spent the night before putting the presents under the tree for their two children. Eight year old Emma and seven year old Callum had been in bed for an hour when Barney and Robin had set the presents out. Next year was going to be worse with even more presents.

"I love my new game!" Callum cried excitedly to his parents. He had hoped that Santa would get him that game. Cal had been waiting it for a long time, but his parents had said no.

Barney and Robin smiled at each other. They hadn't gotten Emma and Callum everything on their list, but that was on purpose. As much as the couple enjoyed spoiling their children, they didn't want to spoil them too much. Ted, his wife, Marshall, and Lily had also gotten them things off the list.

"That's good, Baby," Robin told her son. Christmas with kids was fun, a whole lot more fun than she had ever expected it to be. Robin and Barney had been married for two years when they had learned of her pregnancy with Emma. The couple had liked their friends' kids, but weren't so sure about having their own. They had thought about their options, eventually realizing that they did want a baby. Their minds had been changing ever since Lily had given birth to her and Marshall's first child.

"Mommy and Daddy, what are we having for dinner?" Emma questioned. She loved eating dinner because dinner was always legen-wait for it-dary, except when there were vegetables. Vegetables were gross.

Robin laughed, while Barney shrugged. "We'll eat whatever Uncle Marshall and Aunt Lily make," he explained. He loved Christmas, especially with kids. Emma and Callum always got so excited around the holidays, which in turn, made him and Robin excited.

"We'll have a lot of leftovers," Robin assured her daughter. Lily usually ended up making too much food, and leftovers were sent home with everybody. This year, the Erickson family was visiting New York, so she wasn't sure how much food would be left. Those Ericksons ate a ton of food.

"Doubt it," Barney said. With Marshall's parents, brothers, nieces, and nephews in town, all the food would be gone. He had no clue how they ate all that food, but he blamed it on how tall they were.

Robin thought about that for a minute. "You're right," she agreed. She just hoped that Marshall and Lily had food that didn't make her sick. That had been a problem for the past few months.

"I can't wait until tomorrow so Christmas can be over," Barney commented. He was sick of visiting people and company showing up at his and Robin's apartment.

Emma and Callum stared at their father in shock. Neither could believe that their daddy had just said he wanted Christmas to be over. "Daddy, Christmas is the most important holiday of all!" Emma cried. She didn't understand why her daddy wanted Christmas done with. Christmas was so fun. She and Callum got presents.

"I know that, Miss Em," Barney told her. His kids' excitement for Christmas was so amazing. Barney couldn't remember being that excited for Christmas when he and James were little, but he blamed that on the fact that their mother didn't have money for too many presents. Emma Stinson had tried to provide for her sons, though, and had loved them. That's why Barney had named his daughter after his and James' mother.

"Why don't we go eat breakfast," Robin suggested. Emma and Callum needed to eat or else they wouldn't feel well later.

"Food!" Emma cried excitedly. She bolted towards the kitchen. She hoped there were some toasts and eggs. The eggs had to be scrambled, though. Any other way was gross. Callum thought differently. He liked the yellow part of the egg to be liquidy, and that was really disgusting.

"Don't run!" Robin scolded. She hadn't been able to run since she had started showing, and couldn't now anyway. Her ankles were swollen, and shoes were no longer an option. The eight months pregnant woman had resorted to wearing slippers, even to work. No one saw her feet anyway, so that was okay.

"Sorry!" Emma called back. She hoped that the baby liked to eat with her. She (Emma was getting a sister, and she didn't care what anyone said.) would probably eat with her a lot of times.

"Next year's going to be fun," Barney said to his wife. Although their third child would be eleven months old, they'd have to deal with him or her wanting to play with the wrapping paper. There was always tons of wrapping paper, which he had to clean up. Barney didn't mind about cleaning it up. That's what you had to do when you had kids.

"We'll have a nine year old, an eight year old, and an eleven month old," Robin suddenly realized. Emma and Callum were ten months apart. Callum had been conceived when Emma had been six weeks old, the first day that Robin's OB/GYN had cleared her for sex. Callum had been born two weeks healthy, but perfectly healthy. The couple had thought that Callum would be their last child, up until Robin had become pregnant with baby number three.

"Marshall and Lily have five kids," Barney pointed out. Their family took forever opening presents and there were so much wrapping paper. The oldest was eleven and the youngest was three. Lily had told Robin this Thanksgiving that another child wouldn't make a difference at Christmas because there were already so many presents, raising suspicions from Robin that she was pregnant with baby number six at forty-one.

"I still think she's knocked up again," Robin replied. Lily had refused to go near the ham, one of her favorite items at Christmas. Lily had avoided ham for three of her five pregnancies.

"We'll know soon enough, Scherbatsky." Barney kissed his wife. He was really surprised that Emma wasn't impatiently calling them in. Callum was probably happy just sitting there.

As if on cue, Emma's voice rang loud and clear through the house. "Mommy and Daddy, what's taking you so long?" Why were they being so slow?

"I love you, Baby," Barney whispered. He still couldn't believe he had been married to Robin for ten years and had two kids and another one on the way. His life was perfect.

"I love you too, Barney," Robin whispered back. She and her husband headed into the kitchen to deal with their two impatient children.

Next Christmas, they would be joined by their eleven month old daughter, Marisol Keely Scherbatsky-Stinson. Marshall and Lily visited them with their six kids. Ted and his wife came over with their two children.

Christmas was a holiday to be celebrated with family, and that's exactly how the Scherbatsky-Stinsons celebrated it every year.


End file.
